


Just my luck

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel getting his normal scars on his face, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Wounds, soldier 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: Gabriel Reyes get hurt badly in the battlefield





	Just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel Reyes is looking like the Reaper’s newest skin the Solfier 24
> 
> Idea came from the new skin were he doesn’t have his scars yet so it just made me thinking how did he get them.
> 
> Second thing I wrote this at night and too tired to fix at the moment so laguage is shit. Like mostly in my works

Gabriel Reyes coughed dust out of his lungs. The building isn’t in the best shape but what did you expect from building in middle of the battle zone. Everywhere was dust which flew on the air everythimg when the noises from the gunshots sliced the air. It was bad place to be but at the moment Gabriel couldn’t move anywhere. He didn’t know which direction the enemy was at the moment. It was quite quiet in the dusty building. Gabriel didn’t like it at all.

The brown haired man took a deep breath before moved from the one cover to the other one. Nothing. All of this was too risky and Gabriel knew this but his back up team wasn’t yet there and if he was able to pull this off it would be much easier to everyone move to the next area in all safety. Another deep breath before he moved around the corner. Nothing again. Gabriel started to move faster. -Is this building empty?- he thought while moved forward.

It wasn’t. Loud noise and the bullet flew so close to Gabriel’s face that it made burning wound to his nose and cheek.  
”Shit!” Gabriel dodged to the cover. His hand when to hold his side after the dodge. Now his face and side was bleeding both wounds feeling really painful. Gabriel bit his lip while holding his side. His brown eyes moved only when he heard the something heavier to drop somewhere close to his cover. It took only seconds to him guess what it was.  
”I’m just so unlucky....” he sighed to himself while knowing that he wasn’t ablet to get better away from the grenade than his cover at the moment.

Explosion broke everything around it making small pieces to fly thru the air. Gabriel’s ears were ringing badly but he was surprised to be alive. The cover had been strong enought to protect him from the burning but not from the flying pieces. More of his pretty face was now open bleeding badly. Gabriel wasn’t really able to open his right eye. Well he was able to open it but didn’t almost only see his own blood.

Gabriel was on his left side on the floor holding his right side still ears ringing and not able to use his right eye. He was in fully in enemies hand if they decided to come search for him. He heard something which was really distant to him. -Shit..... not here...not like this...- he mumbled inside his head.

Suddenly Gabriel felt touch on his shoulder. He used all of his energy he had left to htrow this person on the floor. He was ready to kill and blinded by the adrenaline for small moment before his brown eyes met with familiar blue ones.  
”Morrison?” He asked looking at the blond man on the floor under him.  
”Thank god Reyes you are still alive even tho you look really bad” the blonde answered. Gabriel’s whole body relaxed when it really was Jack Morrison under him. Gabriel fell against the other out of exhaustion.  
”Jack......” he mumbled before closed his eyes.  
”Reyes? Reyes!?” Jack tried to shake other body little bit. ”Gabriel answer to me god damn it!?” It was last thing that Gabriel heard before everything went black and quiet.

***

When Gabriel Reyes opened his eyes again he was looking at the hospital’s ceiling. Carefully he turned his head to look around and found Jack sleeping on the chair close by. -I made him worry.....- Gabriel thought while looking at Jack’s tired sleeping face.  
”Oh good you are awake” unfamiliar voice said. Gabriel turned his gaze towards the person who was a doctor. He had small smile on his face. Gabriel didn’t answer at first.  
”How... did I end up here?” He asked from the doctor with weak voice which surprised him little bit.  
”Well what I heard mister sleeping on the chair did carry you to the pick up area where most of the first aid happened before the helicopter came to pick up you two bringing you here. He didn’t want to leave your side at all” the doctor chuckled pointing at the sleeping blonde. Gabriel moved his eyes back to Jack and he smiled softly.


End file.
